It is known that encased cured meats, such as for example salami and mortadella, currently are prepared industrially by means of machines which provide for the presence of two coaxial tubes.
The first tube, arranged internally, is designed to convey the minced product that arrives from a machine known as stuffing machine, and is surrounded by a tubular casing which is made of several materials and is loaded thereon in a specific quantity in order to gradually unfold, coming into contact with the product.
The second tube, arranged externally, is loaded at the outer surface with a specific quantity of an elastic tubular wrapper constituted by a net or sheath, and such wrapper is drawn by suitable means so as to be superimposed on the casing for containing the product at a braking device which controls the correct feeding of the encased product to a clipping head, which closes the cured meat at the leading and trailing ends.
When the amount of casing and elastic wrapper loaded respectively on the described first and second tubes are depleted, the tubes are removed to be replaced with loaded tubes, and this fact causes downtimes which negatively affect the productivity of the machines.
Cured meats produced with known machines further have characteristics which are not entirely satisfactory as regards rapid seasoning processes, which are currently increasingly practiced in products intended for a certain market bracket, and also as regards the possibility to perform easy peeling in preparation for the slicing that leads to the packaging of cured meats in packs.